


Pomegranates

by PeachyLeech



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pomegranates, SO MUCH FLUFF, so pure, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyLeech/pseuds/PeachyLeech
Summary: “You have come to the king of flirting, but I doubt even my skills can save you now, buddy. Maybe just try being straightforward. Buy him flowers, you can’t go wrong by being sincere.”“Ahh, you’re right. Thanks Woo! I’ll do my best!” Lucas shoots to his feet, leaving Jungwoo to immerse himself back in the rich world of the pirate erotica he stole from Ten’s bedside table.





	Pomegranates

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bad boy for my best friend's birthday. I hope you like it as much as she does!!!  
> Warning! Tooth rotting fluff may cause cavities!  
> Thanks for reading, have a lovely day, sweeties.

“You don’t think he’s some sort of playboy, do you?”  
Chenle brings his DS up to his face, attempting to suppress the laughter escaping his lips.  
“What on earth is that supposed to mean, Jun?”  
Renjun returns his giggle, a little exasperatedly, as he flops onto the couch beside Chenle.  
“Well we really haven’t known him that long. And he joined the company kinda late- don’t look at me like that! I’m just being cautious! You don’t think you’re rushing into this?”  
Renjun’s eyebrows raise in a gesture of sincerity. So much for making a joke out of this. The inevitable blush seeps into Chenle’s cheeks.  
“No, Injun. He hasn’t even held my hand yet. And we’re really… close. He makes me laugh.” Chenle looks past his DS wistfully. The couch bounces as Renjun stands.  
“Ew. No fantasizing within a ten foot radius of me. Your face is heating up the entire kitchen.” Renjun turns back to the couch as he enters his dorm-room. “I’m happy for you Lele. But I will break him if he hurts you, so keep that in mind, sweetie!” The door is flung shut dramatically. Chenle is left to snicker into his DS, once again, as Yoshi falls off Rainbow Road for the sixth time.

Jungwoo is just trying to read his book. Truly this task shouldn’t be so difficult, however, the incessant fidgeting, shuffling, and utter aura of unease emanating from Lucas’ side of the couch is… distracting.  
“Lucas. Buddy. For Pete’s sake, stop moving. I’m going insane.”  
“Agh! Sorry, Woo! I’m just so… mmmmh!” Lucas makes a vague gesture suggesting;  
“Nervous?” Jungwoo bookmarks his page (dog-ears are for barbarians), tucks his feet under himself, and leans against the back of the couch, giving his friend his undivided attention.  
“I mean- I guess? We’ve never really talked about our relationship! Not that it even is one, I guess the goal is to make it one? But how am I supposed to bring it up!”  
“You hang out every week right? What do you usually do together, Lucas?” The boy looks over to Jungwoo with a quizzical raise of his eyebrow.  
“I guess we just talk? It’s just so easy to hang out with him, I don’t think we really do anything! Maybe video games sometimes?” Lucas raises his hands emphatically as a dramatic sigh escapes his chest. “What does that even mean?”  
Jungwoo swallows his giggle at the blush rising over his friend’s cheeks.   
“You have come to the king of flirting, my dear, but I doubt even my skills can save you now. Maybe just try being straightforward. Buy him flowers, you can’t go wrong by being sincere.”  
“Ahh, you’re right. Thanks Woo! I’ll do my best!” Lucas shoots to his feet, fist raised determinedly in the air, leaving Jungwoo to immerse himself back in the rich world of the pirate erotica he stole from Ten’s bedside-table.

He’s thirty minutes early. Chenle’s not ready. His room is a mess, his hair is still wet, and he hasn’t even set up the playstation! Towelling his head aggressively, Chenle races to the door. He did not expect to be met with his friend holding a bowl of-  
“We didn’t have any flowers!” Lucas shoves the pomegranates into Chenle’s hands.   
“Oh my god.”  
“Is this bad?? Are you somehow allergic to pomegranates???” Chenle excitedly looks up to meet Lucas’ wide eyes.  
“How did you know they were my favourite fruit?”  
He feels his heart beat once again in relief.  
“Best friend intuition?” Calmed by Chenle’s reaction, he steps into the dorm, only now taking in the other boy’s appearance. He’d definitely just gotten out of the shower, his skin is bright and his hair is curly. Straining to keep his hands from running through the damp locks, Lucas makes his way to Chenle’s room.  
“Wait!! Let me tidy up first?” Lucas doesn’t notice the blush that spreads across the younger’s cheeks. He’s far too busy looking down to hide his own.   
“Yeah, of course.”

“Is this ok?” Chenle’s blond hair is flushed blue in the shaft of moonlight illuminating his quiet room.  
“Perfect,” Lucas didn’t register the question. He can’t stop looking at the shine on Chenle’s lips.  
“G-good,” His gaze is drawn back to the DS, however, as those lips are pulled from his sight.  
“Can I see?” They’ve encountered a particularly challenging level in Mario Kart. Chenle really is adorably bad at racing games. He reaches for the DS. His fingers feel electric as they touch Chenle’s. Is this bad? No. This is okay. He shuffles closer until no space remains between them. Until they’re the only people in the world. His hand rests over Chenle’s. His heart beats a million miles a minute. 

“Truth or Dare!” The DS ran out of charge half an hour ago, the boys set it aside in favour of a good, old fashioned, party game.  
“Hmm… Truth!” Lucas answers enthusiastically, linking his fingers with Chenle’s idly.  
“Do you… do you like me, Lucas?” The fingers freeze.  
Their eyes meet for the first time in a while. Chenle had forgotten how expressive they were. In the unforgiving moonlight, every hint of hesitation, expectance, and excitement is highlighted in Lucas’ wide eyes. Suddenly, the taller brings his unoccupied hand to cover his mouth as it forms a sparkling grin.  
“Was I that obvious, Lele?” Thank god he didn’t take that wrong. Chenle removes his hand from that gentle hold. A whirlwind of panic strikes Lucas in that moment. It is expelled, however, as the younger uses his hand to lift the taller’s gaze to his own.   
Woah. Had he always been so stunning? The blue light flooding through the window softens Chenle’s features into an airbrushed piece of art. He can’t look away, the gaze the younger fixes him with makes that even harder.  
“Yeah, you really were, dork.”   
He would’ve been eternally satisfied just watching Chenle until the colours of dawn painted him into an even more beautiful picture, though the alternative is certainly not unwelcome. Soft lips meet his, even softer hands make their way into his hair. He thinks for a moment the sun has risen early, but when he opens his eyes, he realizes it’s just the giddy rush of adoration he feels overwhelming his senses.  
Lucas moves his lips against Chenle’s for the first time. He thinks if the older’s hands around his waist weren’t grounding him on Earth, he would’ve floated away.  
It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt. They feel so close. So warm. Like this is where he’s meant to be, where he belongs.   
The flyaway hairs caught in the moonlight cast an ethereal halo around Chenle’s face. He’s an angel.

He didn’t feel like being too daring. Lucas was overwhelmed by just feeling Chenle’s body warm against his own, he assumes this is why the younger decides to make the first move. Small hands trail from the nape of his neck down to his chest. As Lucas’ grip on Chenle’s waist tightens, so do those fingers around his collar. They pull it to the side, exposing skin to the chilled night air. Lucas feels a huge sense of loss as Chenle pulls away. His lips return, however, as they leave the lightest trail of kisses across his jaw, down his neck, and latch onto his collar bone.  
“Lele that- that tickles!” He lifts a hand to the back of Chenle’s head. He feels the lips against his chest split into a wide smile as puffs of laughter cool the wet skin there. Chenle returns to Lucas’ range of vision. His lips are kissed pink and wet. Lucas blushes impossibly harder. Gently, he reverses their positions, leaving Chenle resting against the pillows, Lucas perched over him. Before the boy can respond to the sudden change, a gasp replaces any words caught in his throat. Lucas pulls the collar of Chenle’s pink sweater down. His lips find the smooth skin of his neck, leaving the most reverent kisses. 

After maybe an hour of establishing their feelings for each other (read: making out excessively), the boys are back to their roots; video games. Chenle settles into Lucas’ lap on the couch, the taller’s arms wrapped around his waist to hold the controller on Chenle’s thigh. Focusing on turning the next valve while the zombies amble menacingly after him, Lucas rests his chin on Chenle’s shoulder.   
“Nobody likes Call of Duty Zombies, Chenle. Why the hell is this the only first person shooter you own.”  
“You fool, I love Zombies. Besides, Jeno’s the only one who really likes shooters. I prefer platformers! We have Little Nightmares if you’d rather play that, ‘Cas.” Chenle‘s smile is audible.  
“Cruel Lele. You are cruel. You know I can’t handle horror.” Chenle laughs obnoxiously loud, tossing his head back and resting it on Lucas’ shoulder. They comfortably tease each other in between subtle neck kisses and hand squeezes. It’s the most surreally perfect night of Lucas’ life.

A pinch to Chenle’s ribs evokes the loudest squeak from the boy.  
“Oh no. Jun’s gonna be so mad. It’s really late!” Chenle laughs breathlessly.  
“Who-“  
“YOU ARE A PLAYBOY.” Renjun’s door slams open. His slippers slap against the floor aggressively as the boy rushes over to the couch.   
“Alrighty then!” Lucas twists his body in such a way that it completely extracts the younger boy from his lap. Chenle is more occupied with trying to hide his adorable giggles behind the PS controller. “That’s my cue!!” Lucas turns to Chenle before grabbing his jacket and scurrying out the door.   
“I’m glad you liked the pomegranates, Lele.”  
It takes a moment for his parting words to register in Chenle’s light headed stupor. The door shuts meekly as Lucas shuffles away. Chenle throws his head back and laughs entirely too loudly. He promptly receives a slipper to the face, just before Renjun’s door slams shut. Pomegranates might just be his favourite fruit forever more.


End file.
